I'm With You
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: I could hear the EMTs rushing onto the scene. I tried to tell Jake that I was sorry I’d hurt him so much. That I shouldn’t have left after he’d told me. That I still wanted him to love me. That he shouldn’t be the one apologizing; it should be me." -Ness
1. Homecoming

**Hello! I wasn't going to post this until I finished Downfall Of The Playerette, but I've written a lot of this already, and just couldn't help but post it. I hope you guys like it, because I think it's my best work yet!**

* * *

**Song of the Chapter**

Protecting Me ~Aly and AJ

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight,  
with all your might,  
And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

* * *

Chapter 1: Homecoming

"I'm nervous." I said as scenic Washington State passed us by. We were nearing First Beach, and it was making my stomach flutter painfully.

"Why? They're going to love you! Everyone does." said my best friend, protector and, more recently, my lover.

"They tried to kill me, Jake."

"Only because they thought you were going to be sort of all-powerful mystic being. Ness, they will love you just as much as I do. I can just feel it." He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips, but it quickly turned into a heated kiss. Knowing he was trying to change the subject, I turned away in order to speak.

"You're forgetting the fact that I'm half vampire."

"I do that often. You barely even smell like one. And you're not venomous."

"I think your sense of smell is a little off, considering you live with nine vampires."

"Eight and a half, Nessie. You don't fully count." He flashed me a gorgeous Jacob smile.

I sighed. He wouldn't understand. Just because he loves me doesn't mean that the pack would. I've learned in my seven short years on this earth that things don't always work out the way you want them to.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me closer. "Don't be worried, Ness. It's okay." He continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

The sound of his voice lulled me into a comforted state. In his arms, I couldn't help but feel safe.

After a little while, I drifted into a light sleep…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Nessie, baby. Wake up. We're here." Jake whispered into my ear, making me shiver with a mix of unease and delight.

I blinked once, twice, three times to clear my vision. I glanced out the window and saw a gray ocean churning waves and steep cliffs in every direction. But somehow, it felt like home. I guess I was born for the cold and dreary settings I'd lived in my entire life.

Jake opened my door, and I nearly fell out. I found out early on in life that I'd inherited my mother's poor coordination, of all things.

"Whoops." chuckled Jacob as he lifted me out of the cab, "You should have told me you were leaning on the window."

I shot him a quick glare, and he laughed his deep belly laugh that couldn't help but make you crack a smile.

He grabbed my cool hand and pulled me into the small reservation his past was set in.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Within moments we had arrived at the door of a quaint cabin at the edge of the water.

Jake knocked raptly, and the door opened wide.

An older man in a wheelchair sat waiting, and he smiled softly at Jacob. Jake bent down and hugged the man gently.

"Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, Dad."

The man's eyes fixated on me, and I immediately felt colder than I ever had before.

"You brought her here?"

My eyes opened wide with comprehension. He didn't know? "Jacob Black, you didn't tell them I was coming?" I gasped, fury slowly building up in my small but capable body.

"Um… Well… not… not exactly." He stuttered. I smacked him on the arm. He flinched.

The old man's eyes closed, and I backed away. "I'm sorry to have surprised you, sir. Jake, I'm going back to school. I can't believe you didn't tell him I was with you!" I scolded him.

I felt Jacob's warm hand wrap around my wrist as I turned back toward the car. He pulled me nearer to the house, and spoke clearly but softly in my ear, "Don't leave just yet. It's all going to be okay. I promise." I surrendered to his pleading, as I nearly always did. He turned back to his dad and introduced us formally.

"Dad, this is Renesmee Cullen, my… my fiancée." He said after a pause, "Nessie, this is my dad, Billy Black."

Billy's eyes opened. "Please excuse us, Renesmee. I need to speak to my son in private." He said, suddenly very civil and calm.

Jake began to protest, but I interrupted him. "I'll be fine on my own for a few minutes." I severely hoped I would.

He sighed heavily, knowing the battle was lost.

"Make yourself at home." Billy said, motioning to the small living room and kitchen surrounding us. His dark eyes never met mine.

They walked to the back of the house, and into a back room. Jacob shut the door tightly, though he knew it wouldn't help much to muffle my hearing.

I sat on the couch to listen in intently.

_"Does the pack know?"_ Whispered Billy.

_"Know what?"_

_"That you brought her along? And that you're getting married?"_

_"I haven't phased since I proposed." _Billy sighed at this comment.

_"And when was that?"_

_"When we got to Seattle University a little over a month ago. I thought it would be a nice surprise."_

_"No surprise is nice around here."_

_"I see that now. But she is _completely_ harmless. She doesn't even drink blood anymore. And she's not venomous."_

Before I could hear Billy's reply, I was roughly tugged from behind.

A gruff voice asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Startled, I jumped off the couch. Standing before me was a very tall and angry looking man. his skin was darker than Jacob's, and his hair was a deep brown. His fists were clenched tightly. I was suddenly very, very scared.

"I-I-I'm… Ness! I'm Ness." I stuttered.

"You're one of them." He glowered.

"One of who?" I asked, my concentration lapsing,

"A vampire."

"Oh! Right. Er… about that…"

He began to advance towards me, looking very menacing, and I backed up until I was surely cornered.

I shut my eyes tight, but opened them when I heard it. The noise that sounded like the ripping and tearing of fabric, combined with a smell so vile it made my nose sting. I opened my eyes, for all seemed silent.

In the place of the chilling man was an equally terrifying gray wolf, crouched low to the ground. He noticed my eyes were open, and began a horrific growl that sent shivers down my spine. Forget Billy's icy stare, it was at this moment that I was the coldest I ever had been.

I wanted to close my eyes, make the tragedy unfolding before me disappear, but every muscle in my body froze. I forced myself to breathe.

Before I knew it, the gray wolf had been joined by others. Five of them, all frighteningly large. One looked oddly familiar. He was lighter than the others, a sandy, soft color. His expression looked off, not quite as menacing as the others.

The wolves were closing in, and I felt detached from my body. I could think clearly, now that I was sure to die in moments. I realized the irony in it all, that Jacob was only a few yards away, and yet he wouldn't know until he stepped into the room that I was dead.

I struggled for control of my body. It was slipping away, becoming darker and dimmer. I was fading, fainting.

The last thing I fought to do before I succumbed to the night inside me was whisper a single word,

"Jacob…"

* * *

**A/N: So? How did I do? Is it going too fast? I'm addicted to reviews!!!! Please give me some help here!!**

**I am resurrecting my "thought for the chapter", so here it is!: **_Yesterday was the past, tomorrow is the future. Today is a gift... that's why they call it the present._


	2. Revival

**A/N: Hi again! I have to admit, I thought this story would get a lot more reviews than it did. But, hopefully more people will review this time. **

**Just a quick note: I recently read a story in which the author created a "review crew". Now, not only do I find that INCREDIBLY catchy (I mean, it rhymes!), but I think it's a great idea to thank all of my dedicated reviewers who review EVERY chapter in EVERY story. These peeps can make me laugh and always guilt me into writing more. With that said, I would like to start off with two very deserving members: high-off-skittles-XP and .Windclan! You guys are amazinggggg!!!!!**

**Anyhoo, on with the story...**

* * *

**Song of the Chapter**

That's Where It Is ~Carrie Underwood

In a midnight talk,  
In a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms,  
That's where it is.  
When we're tangled up,  
And can't resist.  
When we feel that rush,  
That's where it is.  
That's where it is.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revival

In my unconscious state, I dreamed I could hear things.

A crash.

Snarling.

Clawing and ripping.

More crashing.

Barking.

Whimpers.

And then human voices.

"God, Jake! What the hell was that!" said the voice of the gray wolf. I was sure it was him because of the gruff, irritated undertone to his speech.

"They can't sleep, Paul!" screamed the voice of my savior. Jake. His breathing was ragged, like he had just run for a long time.

"What?!" yelled the one I now recognized as Paul.

I was as confused as Paul. What relevence did this have, and who were the "they" he spoke of?

"Vampires! They can't sleep. They can't pass out!" Jake bellowed.

"Oh!" said a familiar voice. It felt like a long time since I'd heard it. If I were more awake, I would have remembered it easily, but grogginess clouded my usually sharp mind.

"Oh is right, Seth!" hollered Jacob. Ah, Seth. How could I have forgotten the voice of my dearest, excluding Jake, childhood friend?

"Everyone calm down!" roared a commanding voice. Everything was silent except for Jake's heavy panting.

"Is this her?" inquired the voice.

"Who?" asked a female voice, hard and rigid. It also sounded familiar, but again my groggy mind couldn't match it to a face.

"Nessie Cullen, daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen." stated Seth proudly. Leave it to Seth to put it in such formal terms.

"My… fiancée." said Jake.

The room was silent after that. I waited for the eruption of protests and the beginning of the fight that might kill my beloved. But nothing happened.

After a moment, there was a rustle, and I felt myself being lifted up and carried somewhere. I was placed onto a soft surface I assumed was the living room couch. Someone laid a heavy blanket over me.

"Sleep, my Nessie." Whispered Jacob.

"Feel better Renesmee." Muttered Seth.

A door closed, and I dreamed of other, brighter things.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When I awoke it was dark. I wasn't on the couch, as I had assumed, but in a small room I couldn't recognize. I guessed it was probably a bedroom in Jake's house, seeing as I was wrapped in blankets on top of a mattress.

A very large, very warm arm had wrapped itself around my tiny frame. It only took me a moment to recognize it was Jacob's. I snuggled closer to his bare chest for warmth. It was a stance I had grown very used to over the past few months, when Jake and I had moved into our small apartment in Seattle, just across the street from the school.

I noticed a clock in front of me. The glowing ruby numbers told me it was close to two in the morning. I settled in for a long night with Jacob. My Jacob…

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jacob woke at around seven. He nudged my arm softly, and I turned to face him.

"How long have you been up for?" he asked sleepily.

"Only about five hours or so." I explained cheerily. I may be able to sleep, but that didn't mean I needed much of it.

He groaned. "You could have woken me up, Ness. I wouldn't have minded."

"It's okay, babe. You needed to sleep after what happened yesterday." I said, snuggling closer.

"You were there for that? I figured you had totally blacked out. I'm so sorry Nessie. If I'd known they would have reacted like that…"

I shook my cool forehead and placed it to his. "It's over now. Let's not think about it anymore."

"No. I need to get this out. I was a fool to think they would welcome you into the pack like they do the other imprints. It's not as simple for us, I guess." he hung his head in shame.

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay. We can just go back to Seattle and-"

"Wait!" Jacob interrupted, "We don't have to go back to school just yet. We can't hurt imprints. It's pack law."

"I know, but still…" I started.

"Ness, it's okay now. I promise. They're willing to get to know you. And you're a lot less harmful than a full blown vampire."

I nodded slowly, still not fully convinced, and he leaned in to kiss me. As usual, the kiss turned deeper.

Suddenly, the door opened. I felt a sudden annoyance that was only instinctual, seeing as I had always been interrupted at my home, too, usually by annoying aunts and uncles. Then, a wave of embarrassment washed over me. My cheeks turned rose.

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry. I was just making breakfast and I wondered if you might… want some..." Said a quiet raven-haired girl.

"Oh, uh… hi Rachel. What say you, Ness? You up for some grub?" asked Jake.

I smiled. "Aren't you always?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Be out in a sec, Rachel."

He slid off the bed and pulled on a shirt. I stood up and found I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

"Jake? I think I left my bags in the cab…"

"Oh really?" he replied, "Well then, you can just wear some of my sweats."

I chuckled. "I highly doubt they'll fit me."

"Right." he murmured, deep in thought. "Oh! hold on a second, I'll be right back." He kissed my cheek and ran out into the hallway.

I took advantage of his time gone to observe the room in the light. It must have been Jacob's old room, since there were posters for bands I couldn't recognize on the walls and clothes strewn all over the floor. Judging by the thick layer of dust coating the windowsill, I guessed no one had been in here since Jake left seven years ago. Left so that he could be with me, and become the guardian and friend he was today.

"I'm back!" He whispered in my ear as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around my tiny waist.

"And where are the clothes you promised? I giggled, noticing his hands were empty.

"They're on the bed, silly." He kissed the top of my hair.

I broke free from his grasp and grabbed the pile of clothes lying on top of the mound of quilts and sheets.

"Okay, now, shoo." I said, waving him out of the room.

"Come on, babe. Don't kick me out!"

"Out, out! A girl needs her privacy, for Pete's sake!" I closed the door in his face and locked it. He scratched and whimpered playfully for a few moments, then announced he was going to eat.

"Save some for everyone else!" I called, knowing well that he would stuff his face no matter who was sitting out there.

I slipped on the jeans and T-shirt that he had brought for me. They fit like a glove, and were obviously made for women. I pondered who the previous owner had been for a moment before unlocking the door and stepping out into the cheerily lit household.

I walked back to the main threshold and found at least twenty people milling around with plates full of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast.

The house was suddenly very, very small.

Someone behind me came up and gave me a huge bear hug.

Seth. How much he had grown. He was enormous! Even bigger than Jake. He proved this when he lifted me at least two feet off the ground.

"Ahh! Seth Clearwater, you put me down this instant!" I screamed, playfully ramming my fists into his back.

When my feet were back on the floor, I stood huffing and puffing. Everyone in the room has stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

Most of the men had looks of recognition on their faces, but the few women and girls seemed dumbfounded by my presence.

I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of explaining.

* * *

**A/N: WARNING: This story gets pretty dark soon, but no fret! It will be lighthearted later on. Ness and Jake just have a few... problems... that need to be out in the open. HOWEVER, this isn't supposed to be an angsty story for long! **

**Please review! and maybe you'll make the "Crew"! (Haha that rhymes too) (OMG! all three of those rhyme!!!!)**

**Your Author,**

**~Tuey**

**ANNNNNND... here's your thought for the chapter: **_Sometimes giving up doesn't mean you're too weak to hold on... it means you're strong enough to **let go.**_


	3. Hand Me Downs

**A/N: Hey everyone! I don't know how many people are reading this story, but I sure hope you're enjoying it! This chapter is a bit of a filler, except for the end, but hey, I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

**Song Of The Chapter**

Heart Of Life ~John Mayer

Pain throws your heart to the ground,  
Love turns the whole thing around,  
No it won't all go the way,  
It should,  
But I know the heart of life,  
Is good

* * *

Chapter 3: Hand-Me-Downs

I heard a toilet flush and a door creak open. Jacob entered the room with an Emmet-worthy comment,

"Who killed the party?"

I smiled ruefully, still feeling the many eyes on me. Jake put his arm around my waist.

"Everybody, this is Nessie. Nessie, meet everybody." It was an awkward introduction, followed by an awkward silence, thankfully cut short by Seth tripping over a stray wire.

One person giggled, and soon the entire house was shaking with laughter.

A small girl no older than three pulled on my leg and asked, "Are you Jakey's girlfriend?" in a high pitched voice.

I bent down to her level and smiled. I loved little children, but I didn't get to spend much time around them. "Yes I am. What's your name?"

She bent her head to the floor. "I'm Sadie." she mumbled.

"Sadie, come over and grab some breakfast before your uncle Jacob eats everything in sight!" Called a familiar female voice.

The little girl scrambled over to a pair of sneakered feet. I straightened to a standing position and saw that the woman was another figure from my childhood.

"Hello Leah." I said politely. Though she left before I really knew her, I recalled she held a bit of animosity towards me.

She looked older, more mature than the last time I'd seen her. And yet, her face was brighter than before. Something about her expression was… happier. A tall man with the bluest eyes I had ever seen stood faithfully at her side. He held her waist as if he never wanted to let go.

"Hi, Renesmee. Or do you prefer to be called Nessie?" She smiled. She seemed truly happy to see me. It gave me an odd feeling of nostalgia.

"Nessie's fine, thanks." I returned the smile. It was all that needed to be said.

I walked over to the long buffet of food that grew smaller by the moment. I grabbed a paper plate and filled it with as much meat as it would hold. I didn't drink blood anymore, but that didn't mean I necessarily enjoyed toast and eggs.

A few eyes lingered on me as I began to chew my first piece of bacon. They had the right to be curious, I guess, but that didn't make it any less difficult for me to eat properly.

"So, Nessie, how's college?" Asked a husky voice from behind me. I recognized it as the commanding voice from yesterday.

"Um… good. It's nice to be away from prying eyes, I guess. I'm used to being monitored all day by someone in my family."

"I can understand that. We have a lot of surveillance around here, too." He said. I turned to take a better look at him. He was tall and dark, like Jake. But there were wrinkles around his eyes that aged him. He didn't look old, though. Just… weary.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know your name." I apologized, "Actually, I don't know a lot of the people here. Jake talked about the pack all the time, but I don't know the faces."

"Sam. Sam Uley. Over there, manning the stove is my wife Emily." Upon mention of her name, a tanned girl with terrible scars across her pretty face waved. I smiled sweetly.

The names clicked in my mind. Sam had been the first to change here in La Push, and was the leader of the pack here. Jacob spoke of him often, and with much reverence.

"It's a pleasure." I said, extending my hand. He shook it with a firm grip.

"If you'd like, I could help you match faces to names." He offered. I couldn't be more delighted to accept.

"It would mean the world to me"

"Over there is Kim and Jared. The little one she's feeding is Austin. Quite the troublemaker, that one. I'm assuming you've already met Seth, judging by his reaction a few minutes ago. You've met Leah too, I think. That's her husband Evan, and their little one is Sadie."

"I've met Sadie. She's a little sweetheart." I commented. This seemed to make Sam tense, and I remembered the position I was in.

"Those two lunatics over there are Quil and Embry. Quil's… friend Claire is the fair-haired one over there, next to Paul. I really have to apologize for Paul. He's a little… intense, I suppose. He doesn't really think things through."

"I think I caught that yesterday." I interceded. Sam's expression became hurt and apologetic once more.

"Not that I blame him, of course. You're not the only one who has a family to protect, you know." I whispered reassuringly. Sam's features relaxed.

"I have to apologize, too. I wouldn't have come if Jake had explained to me this wasn't planned. It was our mistake."

"I guess Jacob is still a bit naive when it comes to that. Still, we overreacted a bit."

I still disagreed with him, but didn't argue my point further, as I'd spotted Jake across the room, chatting with who I know knew were Quil and Embry. I excused myself from Sam and walked over to stand beside Jacob.

He stared at me for a moment, fully checking me out for the first time that morning. An unknown emotion flickered over his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He recovered. "This is Quil and Embry. I'm sure I've told you enough about them before."

"You have. Hi guys!" I said, waving as awkwardly as my mother would have.

"Woah! Do you know you look exactly like Bella?" exclaimed Quil.

"Yeah, minus the hair at least. That's more like… his." agreed Embry.

It was a bit uncomfortable for me to be compared to my parents. I didn't really have experience with it, considering I'd never met anyone besides my family who knew enough to see the resemblances.

Jacob felt my unease and changed the subject, asking Quil how Claire was. A familiar look lit up Quil's eyes. I knew immediately Claire was his, just as I was Jake's.

"Do you wear hand-me-downs, Renesmee?" Asked a chilling voice from behind me. I shuddered and turned to face Paul.

But the comment made me laugh despite my fear. It was just so ridiculous. "I don't think my Aunt Alice would ever let me wear something more than once. She's a little weird about that."

Jacob seemed to be shooting daggers at Paul, who looked smug. Almost like he had discovered a dirty little secret.

"Hey! Aren't those Bella's clothes?" Quil interrupted the tense moment. I froze in place. I knew Jake had been a friend of Bella's, but this was a little too much information.

"That's exactly where I was going." commented Paul, who was looking at my pained expression with glee.

Jacob looked livid.

"Jacob, is there something here I don't know about?"

"Oh yes, Renesmee, there is. Jacob Black loves Bella Swan" said Paul sadistically.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love Paul? Me neither. But, hey, I needed a bad guy and he was the only one I could think of! (Besides, he makes a good one.)**

**Even though I admitted this chapter was a bit of a filler, you still need to review!**

**Thanks to my review crew, high-off-skittles-XP and Hawktalon. of .Windclan! (Want to join? You have to review first!)**

**Finally, here's your thought for the chapter: **_Courage is being scared to death of failing... but doing it anway._


	4. It All Comes Out

**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but that's just how it turned out. I really can't merge it with the next one, so you'll have to make do.**

* * *

Breathe ~Taylor Swift

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

* * *

Chapter 4: It All Comes Out

"Ness, listen! I can explain everything!" Jake ran after me as I stormed out of the house and onto the rocky beach.

I didn't slow down.

Furious, I was _furious._

My _Motber_, Bella Cullen… and Jake? My Jacob Black? My _fiancée_?!

"Nessie. wait! It's not what you think!"

I wheeled around to face him, and he stopped in his tracks. My face must have frightened him. I know it must have looked irate.

"You. _You_… and _Bella?!_ And my _Mom_?! I can't believe you!" I screeched, "How could you! What am I, you're replacement?! That's it, isn't it?"

He looked down.

"It is. I knew it. I'm you're replacement because she didn't choose you. A sloppy second."

I was breaking down. My knees began to shake, and my voice quivered. I was really loosing it. Never in my life had I felt so betrayed.

I guess it all comes out in the end.

I fell to the ground, my body shuddering uncontrollably. Jake rushed to my side, a gut reaction. I pushed him away as roughly as I could, pulling myself from the rocky sand and running away at top speed.

He could almost catch up with me. Almost, but my anger made me faster than usual.

Just before he was out of range, he called, "Where are you going?"

"Home!" I screamed.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Of course I couldn't go home. She knew just as much as Jake. My mom had actually…

It disgusted me. I wanted to throw up, but my stomach felt empty.

And then I thought of my father. My poor father. Did he know of the horrible things my mom had done? Was doing, even?

I found my breakfast then, right at my feet.

The tears came after that, hot and heavy. I couldn't stop. I was hysterical, sobbing in La Push's dense forest.

I threw a tantrum, throwing rocks and breaking trees. I had never felt stronger. It had never been a worse time. I couldn't savor it or enjoy it. I was red with rage.

Red with blood…

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

I stifled my urge as I looked at the flock of elk before me.

I did it for my Dad. For Edward. He had been the one to urge me to stop hunting. He wanted me to feel as normal as possible. Less like the monster he considered himself to be.

I wanted to talk to my Dad so much. I wanted to tell him how I felt, and have him hold me like he did when I was a child.

I still was to him, I supposed.

I curled up into a ball. I had to keep myself from breaking into a million tiny pieces. I had to, for my dad, if no one else.

Without Jake, I had no reason to live. He had become my everything. My sun, my moon, my stars.

My life revolved around him, as if I was a planet in his solar system.

And maybe I was, if he'd only chosen me second. Second, and not first.

I clutched my knees tighter to my chest.

It was in that position that I fell into a deep and restless sleep…

0~0~0~0

I dreamed often, shifting from one to another with barely a stop…

_…I was crouched on a rooftop, watching the shadows below me. They seemed to be dancing, the way they moved in tandem. But I knew better, and it filled me with a fury so strong I felt as if I would explode. They were performing something much more intimate than a dance, something that involved them being much closer. I was a prisoner to my body, forced to watch in disgust…_

_…My father was crying. Really crying, not simply dry tears. He looked at the ring on his finger with disdain, then at figures lurking in the distance, holding hands and flirting shamelessly…._

_…I was kissing Jacob. It was so normal, so serene. So easy, as if I' d been doing it my entire life instead of only the past year I'd seen him in that light. He held me at the small of my back, pulling me as close as I could get. I played with his hair. It was sunny, and the light struck something behind Jake. It was a mirror. I was reflected in it's surface. Except I wasn't me. Instead of my auburn hair glinting in the sunlight, it was a natural brown, with deep mahogany highlights. It was my mother's hair. I broke away from Jake and ran to the mirror. I wasn't me, as I'd thought I'd been. I was Bella. Bella with cheeks red from passion and lack of air. I screamed…_

I woke in a cold sweat, still screaming.

Only then did I realize that I was not alone.

* * *

**Also, I've decided this will be a short story. I started out moving way too fast with the plot line, and now I'm too far into the story to change it. It won't be more that 15 chapters long, and more likey it will be ten. I hope you stick with me through it, because I still think it's one of my best pieces of writing yet.**

**Your Author,  
~~Tuey~~ **


	5. Midnight Visitor

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like ittttt! I'm in a good mood tonight, apparently. Oh! and it would be great if you guys checked out "The Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster". There's great advice there both readers and writers, especially beginners. Just google it, it's a fantastic bloggggggggg...

* * *

**

**Song For The Chapter**

Human ~John McLaughlin

After all,  
We're only human,  
Always fighting what we're feeling,  
Hurt instead of healing,  
After All...

* * *

Chapter 5: Midnight Visitor

"I'll kill him" he whispered murderously.

"D-D-Dad?" I asked.

Edward engulfed me in a huge hug. The tears came again, slower this time.

"How? How did you know I wasn't with Jacob?" I asked quietly.

"You underestimate the power of Alice, sweetheart. I wasn't quite ready to give you complete independence yet. I had to have _someone _besides Jake keep an eye on you. Not that Alice was much help. That is, until now."

I smiled in spite of my tears. Edward was still my overprotective father, who so many times I had cursed for not leaving me alone with Jake.

Now all I needed was my daddy.

But there was still something I needed to tell him, for him to be able to comfort me at all.

And the reminders were still resting on my skin. A stupid t-shirt and jeans.

I took a deep breath. This would hurt him much more than me, but I knew he needed the truth.

It almost felt like a betrayal to my mother, who had saved me many times from my father's watchful eyes with her ability to aptly distract him.

But she had betrayed me in a much greater way.

"What is it, Ness? What did he do to you?"

"Mom was cheating on you with Jacob" I spat.

My father's eyes went blank. He seemed as still as stone, unmoving and cold.

"Dad? Dad, please do something. Break a tree, throw a fit. Please, just _move_." I begged. It was bothering me how still he could be.

"Renesmee" He began, using my full name, "I need to tell you a story. It's not a happy one, but it's one you need to hear."

I sat cross-legged on the floor, just like I had when I was little and my Aunt Rose would read me a bedtime story. "Go on," I urged.

"You know the story of how I met your mother, but only until a certain point." he started.

"I left your mother, once. I thought that it would help her move on. A clean break, I called it. I thought she deserved someone who could give her what she wanted, and that wasn't me. I don't know exactly what happened while I was gone, but from what she's clued me in on, she spent a lot of time here in La Push.

" She developed a friendship with Jacob. I had broken her, beyond all sense of repair. She would never be the same. Jake sewed her together again. The stitches were rough, but they were there. He had feelings for her, feelings that were deeper than hers for him. At first. She… she jumped off a cliff, once. "

I gasped. My mother, the practical one. Cliff diving? My dad waited for me to calm down before he continued.

"It got really mixed up, but to put it bluntly, I'd thought she was dead. She nearly had been, but Jacob saved her. He had saved her a lot while I was gone. Anyways, I'd thought she was dead. I tried to get myself killed, but she saved me. I came back with her, and everything seemed perfect.

"Almost. I could see it in her eyes that she loved him. Sure, she loved me more. She chose me, after all. But she loved him more than she had expected to. When she finally realized it, it just about killed her. I'd never seen her look so devastated before. And the stupid _dog_"

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clam himself down enough to continue.

After a moment, he began again.

"And the idiot wouldn't just let her go. He pushed her to her limits, and even though she was happy with me, part of her was still with him. She wouldn't belong completely to herself-or me, until Jacob was happy, too. And then you happened, and you were our little miracle. Our solution.

"Bella was more in control of herself than any newborn I'd ever met. It was amazing. But at first, I felt as if she needed me. I left you with Rose."

He took a deep breath for comfort, as it wasn't necessary physically.

"And Jacob… when Jake saw you sweetheart, I very nearly could have killed him. After that, he didn't bother Bella, in that way at least, because he'd found a love stronger than anything he had ever felt. You held him in your tiny little fingers before you could even know how to grasp them. He was yours, sweetie. He still is, if you want him to be."

And with that, he was finished.

I blinked. Just that tiny, miniscule moment, and I felt like I would break again.

They knew everything. It was _me_ that had been in the dark. Only me.

I burst into tears, more ravaging than before. These tears weren't for myself. They were for Jacob.

_My_ Jacob. All mine.

And I had hurt him so much. In just one day, I'd ruined our perfect fairytale love story.

"Honey, Nessie. I know how you feel. I did it too. But you can fix it before it's too late." Soothed my father.

"I know. I have to go. Now." I said, standing abruptly.

"Good luck, sweetheart." he sighed, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called. He didn't have to go just yet. "Where are you running to?"

"Relax. I figured, as long as we're here, we figured we should spend a couple days with Charlie."

"We?"

"Your mother and I, of course."

I smiled. They almost never left the other's side. She loved him, and I loved Jacob. No more scary thoughts or dreams about the two of them.

My mother and father loved each other more than humanity. More than the universe. More than everything they had.

I wanted that with Jacob. I wanted it more than air, more than blood.

More than anything.

With that on my mind, I ran my sorry little butt all the way back to La Push.

* * *

**A/N: Welll? what's the verdict? What do you think? I'm begging for reviews!**

**Your Author,  
~~Tuey~~ **


	6. My Fairytale Ending

**A/N: Sorry if it's been a while, school was crazy with the end of the year stuff going on. But, here's the next chapter! Hope you like... it...**

* * *

**Song For The Chapter**

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in..._

Hear You Me ~Jimmy Eat World

* * *

Chapter 6: My Fairytale Ending

It must have been around midnight, because the moon was high in the sky. I wasn't looking forward to waking the household, which must have been pretty full, considering there were six cars parked on the muddy ground and more than ten heartbeats pulsating from the house. But after taking a deep breath, I rapped my knuckles on the door.

No one answered. I was devastated. I knocked again. Surely they were just asleep. I knew Jake, at least, would be able to sleep through a hurricane. But there must be some way to wake them.

Again, nothing. The night air was still.

I knocked again, harder this time. I waited, and listened. Someone was up!

The door opened. I stood in shock as a dreary eyed Paul noticed I was the midnight visitor.

"Go away, bloodsucker." He growled.

I'd never been called one. I stepped back once, and watched his grimace turn to a smirk.

"Not until I see Jacob." I tried to be forceful, but my voice shook.

"He doesn't want to see you, Renesmee Cullen. You're a spoiled _vampire_ who has never worked a day in your life. You wear designer clothes, give off such an air of haughtiness that I could choke, and I would bet my last pair of sneakers you own a tiny, zooming sports car. Jake is too good for you, and he always will be, so _just go away._"

Tears filled in my eyes. Paul let out a small, sinister chuckle before shutting the door in my face.

I was too dazed to leave. I wandered First Beach aimlessly, thinking.

For the first time in my life, I felt there was a piece of me missing. Paul was right in his assumption I was spoiled, but not in the way he thought.

I had never had to go a day without Jacob at my side. With him there, and my family, and eternity before us, there was nothing in myself I had to find, no one that I felt the need to become.

I had the perfect life. And I'd let a little bit of jealousy ruin it all.

I stopped my reverie, pushing the negative thoughts from my mind.

It was then that I noticed the cliff.

It towered above all before it, looming over the gray ocean. Staring me in the face.

My mother had, no doubt, jumped off this same cliff years ago. I couldn't think of anything but the staggering rock, not even Jacob.

It was so perfect, so final.

My fairytale ending, in it's own, twisted way. I could be with Jacob if I went to heaven. That is, if I deserved heaven for what I'd done to him.

I walked with more purpose now, trying to find the path that would lead me to my fate.

After fifteen minutes, I found what I was looking for.

Behind a cluster of bramble, there was a small incline leading to the edge of the cliff.

I leaned over the edge and saw the churning waves. I pulled myself upright, my stomach bubbling.

I couldn't do it yet. I would be able to, I knew, but not now.

It hadn't quite set in yet, the rejection so severe it would possibly kill me faster than the dive would.

I sat. And my mind began to wander again, a restless string of thoughts.

I focused on the nicer ones.

The memories.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0

_Jake and I were sitting on a bridge, our feet dangling off the edge. I was only four: not even a teenager yet. My warmth hadn't quite faded, and so I wasn't pressed up against Jacob. It was hot, and I felt uncomfortable with my 100 degree body temperature. Jake looked at me, as if he wanted to say something. "What?" I asked giggling in a childish way. "Nothing" He said, looking back into the sunset. It was nice here. I didn't want to move tomorrow. I expressed my thoughts to him, putting my hand on his cheek. He seemed to lean into it, enjoying my touch along with my memories. Sine then I have learned to control my one connection to the world of magic and superpowers. I only released memories when I wanted to, so I wouldn't spill my guts whenever I chose to hold Jake's hand. But then, I relished my power, and used it as much as possible. "I know you don't want to go. I don't either. But I think you'll like New Zealand. It's… so much different." He soothed me. I nodded. My best friend could always cheer me up…_

_Jacob was inches away from me. I could feel myself shiver. His hand reached for my cheek pulling me closer. In the split second it took my lips to touch his and mold to them forever, I thought how terrible it would be if someone walked in on this perfect moment._

_Jake's hand was caressing my cheek, and I felt like his touch burned fire into my now much cooler skin. I'd known him for so long… how could I not have known how much I loved him? It felt like he had. I pushed every thought out of my head, focusing on the intensity of my very first kiss…_

_It was dark in the room, but Jake didn't care. He lit a candle beside himself, then reached over me to light mine. I turned away from the fire, a natural instinct to something that could kill me. I ended up smuggled face to face with Jake, our bodies pressed against each other. "Ness?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes?" I responded, looking up into his eyes. They were filled with an emotion I had not yet seen from him: anxiety. My happy mood faltered. "What's wrong?" I begged for him to tell me. "Nothing" He responded, a grin returning to his candlelit features. His black eyes were pools of ink, staring intently at me. I shivered. He kissed me softly, and I eagerly responded. But, after a moment, he pulled away. A fiery feeling lingered on my lips, but I paid attention. "Nessie Cullen, love of my… existence." he announced. My heart beat sped up, fluttering in my chest. I didn't dare breathe. "Will you marry me?" He stopped breathing too. I smiled brilliantly. "Yes!" I whispered, leaning up to kiss his full lips. He greeted this happily, so much relief that it was over and that I had said yes. I was so happy it didn't matter what my family would think. Whatever feeling was itching at the back of my mind never registered…_

I felt the ring on my left hand. It was so beautiful. A silver band with a single circular cut diamond. There was something so simply amazing about it, something so… Jake. I knew he'd chosen it himself, without the help of anyone else. And that made it the most amazing gift ever.

It was then that the rejection hit me, heavy like an anvil. It seemed to compel me to jump, whispering in my ear.

A sound blew in the early morning breeze, and I looked up from my tears. The sun was rising. It gave me new hope that maybe I would be sent to heaven. That maybe I would live my fairytale.

I felt the wind hit my face. I could almost hear his voice calling me to him. I raised my head to the light drizzle of rain falling from the lazy clouds. I stepped closer to the edge, my now bare toes curling around the edge.

"Renesmee!" Oh god, I can feel it getting closer. Couldn't they simply wait until I was completely gone from this mess of a world?

"Nessie! Please, don't!" The voice came from behind me, much closer than I'd expected.

"I love you, Jacob…"

* * *

**A/N: ****So, there you go. Chapter 6. Nessie commits sucicide. Wonderful. ;) Review for chapter 7.**

**ALSO, I have a new poll up. Please check it out!**

Your Author,  
~Tuey~


	7. Temporary Author's Note

**Okay really sorry everyone! I've been on a little holiday of the mind, and now I'm going on an actual holiday to my FAVORITE place in the world. But I'll be updating once I return around the 16th so keep a lookout! Don't forget to vote in my poll if you want to see a new story up soon!**

**~Tuey~**

**P.S. - don't review this note or you won't be able to review the correct chapter once I post it!**

* * *


End file.
